Play With Me
by Lunarwench
Summary: Lock is clearly the smart one of the group. And if he isn't, then he's certainly smarter than Barrel. ...Right?    A simple bet turns into frustration and much, much more.


"I'm bored."

Lock looked up in surprise at the slightly pudgy boy standing in front of him with one rounded hip cocked to the side. "Huh?"

"I'm booooored!" Barrel whined, stamping his foot for emphasis.

Lock stood, dropping his magnifying class to the ground among the dead ants he had been melting. "So what? It's not _my_ job to entertain you." He moved to walk away, but Barrel grabbed at his clothing and came up behind him.

"Play with me."

Lock shivered, though he didn't know why, but something about Barrel's voice was...odd. He shook the smaller boy off and whirled around, one thin eyebrow arched. "What do you mean?"

With a sly grin, Barrel stepped back. "I want to play a game with you."

"Well, I'm busy."

Barrel blinked. "Doing what?"

Lock didn't answer. Truthfully, he wasn't doing _any_thing at the moment, but he liked to make Barrel suffer. He liked to make everyone suffer, but Barrel always held a special fascination for him.

"Let's play 'Doctor'."

Lock rolled his eyes. "I hate that game."

"Alright then, let's play 'Tag'."

"You know I'm faster than you. There's no thrill of the hunt for me cause you're too easy to catch."

Barrel tapped his chin with his finger, face scrunched up in thought. He snapped his fingers excitedly. "I know! Let's play 'Hide and Seek'!"

Lock suppressed a smile. He did like that game, but he was still better at it than Barrel, and knew he'd win it in no time. Plus, he was a little hungry and didn't want to have Barrel following him around for the rest of the day. So, knowing he'd be able to win and leave the annoying brat behind, he sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine. But, you know I'll find you easily. I always do."

Barrel smirked up at him, toying with the baggy ends of his sleeves. "Not today, you won't. I'm gonna win this time."

Lock smirked right back, a challenge in his eyes. "Oh yeah? I doubt that."

"Well...Why don't we make this a little more interesting?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, if you're so confident you'll win, then why don't we make a little..._bet_?"

Lock scoffed, crossing his arms and already getting fed up with this. "You have nothing I want."

Barrel's eyes flashed for a moment, then his lips arched higher, an evil grin forming. "How about...we trade _each other_?"

"Huh?" That didn't make any sense. Did Barrel want to trade...bodies or something?

"Well, like, if you win, then I'll be your slave. And you can make me do whatever you want. I'll cook for you, clean up after you, wash your clothes, and do anything else you want. But," Barrel's eyes grew dark. "If _I_ win, then _you_ have to be _my_ slave."

Lock couldn't help it. He laughed. It was a good deal. He could already imagine having poor little Barrel worked nearly to death because he had to do everything Lock told him to. Rubbing his hands together in excitement, he nodded. "Alright. Sounds good to me." Another laugh from him. "This'll be like taking candy from a baby." He leaned down and teasingly poked Barrel's stomach. "A _fat_ baby."

At this, Barrel puffed up his chest angrily. "Hey! I'm not fat!"

"Oh yes you are, you little creampuff. Now, shake." Lock held up his hand and spit into it, then he held it out and waited for Barrel to do the same. When their wet palms met, they shook once and pulled away, spit from both of them on each other's hands. They wiped the excess on their clothes and grinned at each other, the Deal having been made. Then Lock grinned wider. "Alright, now I hide first!" Without waiting for Barrel's reply, Lock whirled around and sprinted off towards the forest, sure he would not be found in one of his usual places. Barrel never could find him and _always_ gave up. After that, Lock would find Barrel easily and the game would be over, with Lock as the winner once again.

He grinned as he raced through the trees, leaping nimbly over fallen branches and rocks. At the hollow of a massive tree, he crawled into the almost hidden hole at the base. With his legs curled up and his arms folded at his sides, he fit nicely, completely hidden from view.

In a couple of minutes, he thought smugly, Barrel would come crying about how unfair it was that Lock always had such good hiding places, and how Lock was so much better than him, and how-

"Found you."

Lock whipped his head up, mouth dropping open as he stared in disbelief at Barrel, who was leaning over to peek into Lock's hiding place, a wide smile on his round face. "Wha? How? How did you-?"

Barrel giggled again, smiling wider. "My turn!" Then he sprinted off, laughing like a madman as he ran.

Lock just sat there for a moment, completely surprised. How had Barrel found him so fast? Barrel had never cheated before, so Lock didn't think he'd have done that now, but...

Well, there was no time to sit and wonder. Lock had to hurry and find Barrel or else he'd lose. But, Barrel always hid in the same places, so Lock wasn't worried.

He shimmied out from his hiding spot and straightened up, heading off to Barrel's first usual hiding spot.

* * *

><p>Lock stumbled through the forest tiredly. He'd been searching for the pale-faced chubby boy for an hour now and he was exhausted. His stomach growled loudly reminding him that he had been hungry at the start of this game, and all the running around had only helped to make him starving.<p>

"Barrel..." He muttered weakly, holding his grumbling stomach to try and ease the hunger pains. "Darn it, where are ya, you brat."

But there was no answer, of course. Not even Barrel was dumb enough to give away his position just like that.

Lock groaned, stopping by a nearby tree and resting against it. "I'm sooooooo hungry..." Another groan left his lips as he slid down to the ground, muttering angrily. He'd looked _everywhere_. But Barrel hadn't been in any of the usual places, or even in the _un_usual places, so Lock was completely at a loss as to where to look now. But he felt defeated and didn't want to play anymore. The longer he looked, the more he'd look like a loser.

...But...if he gave up willingly, then he'd be able to keep some semblance of pride. Because it would be _his_ choice to end the game. And besides, Barrel really was such an idiot, Lock was sure being the boy's slave would be quite easy. Really, what's the worst Barrel could do? Make him play more dumb games with him? That would be tolerable for a week.

With that last thought, Lock raised shakily to his feet, and cleared his throat. "Barrel! I don't want to play this stupid game anymore! I'm done with it!"

"Does that mean you give up?" Came the echo of Barrel's voice, from someplace Lock couldn't identify.

He looked around in confusion. "Where _are_ you?"

"I won't tell you until you tell me. Are you giving up?"

Lock scanned the nearby trees for the pudgy boy, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He sighed in frustration. "Yes!" He shouted, throwing up his arms. "I give up! I don't want to play anymore!"

Suddenly, there was a rustle from above and Lock looked up in time to see Barrel gracefully hanging from one of the branches of the tree he was leaning against, then he dropped to the ground landing on his feet. He grinned at Lock, eyes flashing triumphantly.

"I win."

Lock gawked at Barrel, open-mouthed, then he looked up to where Barrel had been hiding. "How did you get up there? I thought you were afraid of heights! I didn't know you could climb!"

Barrel's eyes flashed for a moment, and he looked away, face becoming more serious. "There's lots of things you don't know about me." Then he grinned again and turned back to Lock with a sly smile. "You're my slave now. For one week, you have to do what I say."

Lock rolled his eyes, crossing his arms grumpily. "Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go eat something first." He started to walk away, but Barrel's screech halted him.

"Hey! You have to do what I say! And I say I'm hungry too!"

Lock sighed heavily, wishing he'd never agreed to this stupid bet, but he'd spit-sworn, so he'd have to keep his word, or else Shock might wack him. Shock was a bitch about rules and agreements. With another sigh, Lock turned back around. "Fine. I'm guessing you want me to make you something to eat too."

Barrel smiled wide. "Yup! Now, carry me back home."

"What?"

"I said, carry me back home. On your back." Barrel held out his arms like a child and waited.

Lock bit his tongue to keep from screaming and dropped to one knee in front of the shorter boy, presenting his back. Barrel happily climbed on, hands coming to grip Lock's shoulders and legs fitting around Lock's hips and waist. The warmth of the boy's skin made Lock's back feel oddly hot, but he ignored it and stood up, grunting as he struggled to lift them both. "Jeez, you're heavy."

Barrel murmured softly into the back of his neck and mumbled, "No, I'm not. You're just weak."

Lock growled, hefting the boy further up his back and hooking his arms underneath the boy's knees to hold him on. "Ready? You're not gonna slip?"

"I won't fall."

Barrel's breath puffed past Lock's neck, making the hair on his arms stand up and his skin break out in goosebumps. He'd never been this close to Barrel before, and it was making him uncomfortable.

With his stomach twisting in a funny way, he began a slow walk up the hill to their house. This was definitely going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>"I want a massage."<p>

Lock groaned from his position on the floor. For days, he'd been forced to do degrading jobs for his evil little friend. Barrel had made him feed him, carry him, dress him, and now, he wanted a massage. It wasn't that it was particularly difficult work, but all of those tasks had involved some level of..._touching_. And Lock was getting a little sick of it. Being near Barrel like that had his stomach in knots. And he always felt a little hot too, like he'd been running.

He didn't like it.

But, because he'd agreed and had shaken spit-palms on it, he couldn't say no. With a loud grumble, he shifted to his knees and shuffled over to where Barrel was sitting like a prince on a large cushion. The smug boy was finishing a large bowl of candy, and his lips were stained red from it. Lock found himself staring and he averted his gaze stubbornly.

"Wait, let me take off my shirt." Barrel said cheerily and grabbed the bottom off his shirt, yanking it fluidly over his head and tossing it to his side. Then he shifted to lie on his stomach, flattening himself over the pillow and resting his cheek on his folded arms. He lay in only his shorts and a pair of knee-high socks.

Lock glared at the pale back before him and knelt at the boy's side. If Barrel wanted a massage, then he'd get one, no problem, but Lock didn't have to make it good. He cracked his knuckles threateningly and lowered his hands to Barrel's shoulders.

The boy's skin was soft, warm and smooth. Lock paused a moment, surprised. He'd known the boy was warm, because he'd had him pressed against his back pretty much every time Barrel had wanted to go somewhere, but he hadn't taken the time to actually _feel_ Barrel's skin. It felt...nice.

But, he didn't have time to made stupid observations, so he began to knead his knuckles into that skin, pressing as hard as he could and squeezing when he could.

So softly that Lock wasn't even sure he heard it, Barrel moaned.

Lock sat back abruptly. "I'm done."

Barrel turned and peered back at him, blinking slowly. "No, you're not. That was only a few minutes. Do it longer. It felt nice." Then he lay back down.

Lock still didn't move. When Barrel had made that soft breathless sound, he'd felt his stomach muscles tense up and his breathing had hitched. For whatever reason, it'd made him feel hot again. Why was Barrel always making him feel so hot? "I don't want to do it longer, my back hurts!" He lied, aggravation in his voice.

"Then, straddle my back to make it easier."

Well, that made sense, but...Lock didn't want to get even closer. But he had to listen, he had to obey. So he crawled over the boy's thigh, throwing his legs over and straddling Barrel's buttocks. That was soft too, and firm at the same time. Lock resisted the urge to explore those fleshy cheeks further. Instead, he placed his palms back on Barrel's shoulders, roughly kneading and knuckling the smooth skin.

One hard push had Barrel making that soft moaning sound again, and Lock chose to ignore it. He also chose to ignore how _squirmy_ that noise made him feel. Like he wanted to wiggle against Barrel's body.

But he didn't. Instead, he just continued to press into the boy's back, determined to not make it enjoyable for him. But no matter how hard or rough he pressed of prodded, Barrel seemed to like it more. Then, when his noises started to get louder, Lock just tried even _harder_. The end result was Lock practically punching at Barrel's back, and Barrel grunting much too happily for Lock's state of mind.

"Stop enjoying it!" Lock growled and punched hardest yet. Barrel only let out his loudest cry, arching his back. Angrily, Lock reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Barrel's neck, squeezing threateningly. "I said, stop enjoying it."

Barrel whimpered and kept shifting his hips, not sounding scared at all, and that only made Lock angrier. He squeezed harder and Barrel made an odd choking sound, but the wiggling didn't stop.

Somehow, as they shifted and tussled, Barrel somehow made his way onto his back and Lock was straddling his stomach, looking down at the boy and half-way rubbing against Barrel's soft stomach. The friction made him gasp, but he didn't unwrap his fingers from Barrel's neck. His head fell back though and he rubbed harder against Barrel's stomach.

It was only when he realized that Barrel was thrusting back up at him, that he froze and abruptly jumped up, all at once shaking. For a moment, he'd felt like...like how he did when he was alone sometimes...in his room...

Barrel lay gasping for air on the pillow and coughing as he carefully rubbed at his throat. But there was no mistaking that Barrel had _liked_ that.

It had to be a mistake, something accidental, because there was no way that...Lock didn't want to even think about it. He didn't want to think why he felt so odd about Barrel sometimes, why he felt tense or wound-up. So, he didn't.

Instead, he walked away, and surprisingly, Barrel didn't try to stop him.

* * *

><p>"I want to take a bath."<p>

Lock looked up in surprise. It was the last day of his enslavement, and Barrel had been stomping around the house as if angry at something. He'd snapped at Lock more than once, and now, he was staring down at him challengingly.

Lock blinked. "Umm...Okay." With his freedom in sight, Lock was much more willing to do as Barrel asked. It was almost easy now. Barrel hadn't done anything too horrible to him, only made him his personal mode of transportation and servant. But, he'd expected much worse. Other than that one incident a few days ago, there hadn't been anything odd.

So, now with the new request for a bath, Lock still wasn't worried. Maybe Barrel would go to bed after his bath, and then Lock would be free from this stupid slave game. He stood with a sigh, motioning for Barrel to hop on his back.

"Kneel!" Barrel commanded loudly.

"Jeez, fine! Calm down already." And he knelt on one knee.

Barrel quickly climbed up and took his usual place on Lock's back, then Lock straightened back up and carried the sulking boy off to their dark bathroom. The old claw-footed bathtub sat to one side, currently hooked up to pipes because they hadn't had to use it to travel lately. With Oogie gone, the three young teens were free to do what they wanted, and they stayed out of trouble. Mostly.

He knew better by now to just set Barrel down on the ground, and he knelt again, letting Barrel step down at his own speed. Then he stood once more and started the water. After six days of this, he was almost trained. It made him mad. And he was definitely going to get revenge somehow.

Barrel was still standing where Lock had left him, a pout on his lips and an unhappy gleam in his eyes.

Lock figured it was because the boy only had him as a slave for the rest of the night, then the game would be over. He laughed softly.

"Put in bath bubbles!" Barrel shouted from his place, stomping his foot.

Lock scowled and reached for the little purple bottles full of bubble soap, and he poured some into the water. Almost immediately, the room filled with the scent of licorice and the bubbles were dark and purplish in color. Yet more candy, thought Lock irritably. Lock liked candy, but not nearly as much as Barrel did, and only now did he realize that.

When the tub was finished filling, Lock stood back, waiting. But Barrel was still pouting and he made an odd face, turning to Lock and presenting himself.

"Strip me."

He grit his teeth to keep from groaning in frustration as he crossed to the boy and started unceremoniously tugging at his clothing. He was getting so tired of this. And he was getting tired of seeing Barrel naked. It made him feel so...dirty. Seeing the shorter boy naked, with all that pale skin and those rounded hips. One could almost mistake him for a girl, except for well...further down, he was very much a boy.

Lock tried to keep from looking too far down that white body.

Barrel stood naked then, and Lock turned away. There were some soft splashing noises, then the sound of skin sliding on porcelain.

"Come wash me." Came the soft command from the tub.

He was tired of fighting, and there was only a few more hours of this, so Lock silently walked over and stood by the tub, reached for a sponge and bringing it over Barrel's back. He tried not to watch as the water ran down the creamy skin.

He did it quickly, not wanting to linger on any area of flesh for too long, and then sat back when everything _above_the surface of the water was done. Barrel was obviously waiting for him to continue, but Lock couldn't do it, and he made a short fed-up noise in his throat.

At the sound, Barrel's eyes met his fiercely for a second, as if searching for something in them, then he _growled_ angrily, which shocked the hell out of Lock, and scowled at him.

"Darn you." He whispered sharply, then before Lock could even pull away, Barrel whipped his arm out and grabbed at Lock's hand and he yanked back, making Lock lose his balance.

He fell forward with a splash, landing face-first into the water and swallowing a mouthful of foul soapy water. Bracing himself on his knees, he raised up, choking and gasping for air, then he turned to glare at Barrel, who was looking back at him angrily. "You little brat! I'm gonna-" Lock slipped forward again, hands sliding on the slick porcelain of the bathtub and sending him flying into Barrel.

"Oomph!" He grunted, snorting as more water shot up his nose.

He was laying on top of Barrel, crushing him down to the bottom of the tub, and he lifted himself onto unsteady arms, checking to make sure the boy could breathe. He tilted his head back slightly and caught sight of Barrel looking a little surprised, but meeting his eyes boldly.

For some reason, being this close to Barrel's face was making Lock's heart hammer in his chest and he gulped heavily. From this angle, with Barrel's head resting back against the tub and his skin wet and shiny from the water, Lock couldn't help but want to get closer.

Without thinking, he dipped his head down and pressed his mouth to Barrel's, almost jumping back as Barrel pushed forward to return the kiss.

Those green lips had looked so deceptively cold, but they were warm. They were oh-so-warm and soft like the rest of the boy, pliant and welcoming. Lock bite at them, unable to stop himself, and Barrel did nothing to stop him. If anything, the boy's sudden breathy whimpers encouraged him, making him want more. So Lock gave more, licking at the closed seam of those colored lips.

Barrel's body twitched and then he opened his mouth, inviting Lock to do whatever he wanted, and Lock took advantage, shoving his tongue in and seeking out the other.

The first tentative stroke of tongue against tongue was electrifying. The pebbled texture of that pink muscle made Lock's groin tingle, and he felt himself getting hard down there. His wet shorts were very restricting, and after some more sloppy slick kisses, it became too unbearable, especially when Barrel made another noise in his throat full of need and innocent lust.

Lock pulled back abruptly, and ignored Barrel's angry look at being left alone. He shucked his shorts off and tossed them into a wet pile on the floor, and then he sat back on his heels, the bathwater only up to his waist, and Barrel spread out in front of him. A quick look through the remaining bubbles on the water showed Barrel to be in the same state as him, and he smirked when he saw that his was bigger.

He leaned forward again, a predatory glint in his eye, and lowered himself back onto the boy's body, breath hitching when both their hardnesses met. It was nothing like when Lock touched himself, alone in his room and curled around himself with his hand between his legs and just rubbing, rubbing, rubbing til his shorts got wet. This was much better, more fulfilling, and the sickly sweet taste of Barrel's mouth made him suddenly like candy more, and those flossy moans vibrating into his mouth made his whole body thrum with some undefined energy.

Their bodies were slick with soap and water and they slid against each other, trying to find the best angle to grind together, trying to make the best sounds come out of their throats. A particularly good thrust had Lock shuddering and he pulsed his hips forward, making that spark come alive again and another heat throb rush through his stomach. Without his consent, his hips began pushing forward in time with his breaths, one stiffness rubbing another. Something was making his skin feel all flushed and he wanted to thrust harder, to make Barrel scream for him and let him know the boy was feeling as good as he was.

One hand pawed at Barrel's hip and the other reached between them and Lock wrapped his fingers around both their erections, squeezing them roughly. Barrel jerked and cried out beneath him, making the lovliest face Lock had ever seen. He squeezed again, stroking up and down a little, then dipping his fingers down lower to fondle the smooth sac underneath. Barrel was making high-pitched noises now, trembling and gasping as Lock's fingers kept poking and prodding.

Then he felt the small pucker of flesh underneath that, and he rubbed one finger over it.

"Lock! Oh!" Barrel keened, high in his throat.

Lock swallowed back the groan building in his throat, and he rubbed again, swirling his fingertip over the hole and attempting to push inside.

"Ahh! What-?" Then Barrel suddenly cut off, shrieking when Lock felt the muscle give way and his digit slipped inside.

Lock wiggled his finger, amazed to see Barrel looking so wanton, and feeling very naughty because of it. He pushed another finger inside of Barrel's willing body, grimacing at the tightness of it. While his fingers wiggled in tandem, he palmed the boy's testicles and stroked himself with his free hand.

Then, Lock got an idea.

"Barrel..." Lock panted, fingers still stroking. "I'm gonna stick this in you."

Barrel only whimpered, hips shimmying against Lock's hips, and his legs wrapping tighter around Lock's waist.

With no protests from the boy, Lock aimed, removing his fingers, and arched his hips forward, making sure he was lined up with that tight hole. Then he thrust, hard and quick, feeling Barrel's body suddenly give way and he was sliding inside tight heat.

"Uhhhn! Barrel, jeez, you-!"

"Lock! Don't!"

Lock fought to still his muscles, trying not to thrust again, and he lifted his head, making sure he hadn't completely hurt the boy.

But Barrel looked far from hurt. His face was pinched, eyebrows drawn together and mouth open as he panted harshly. Little candy-scented breaths left his parted lips and he trembled in Lock's grip.

"Lock!" Barrel wailed again, hips jerking back and forth and making Lock's self-control crumble a little. "Don't stop!"

After hearing such heated words, Lock couldn't help himself. With Barrel's thighs clamped around his hips, and those pale fingers digging into his shoulders, he pulled back a little, withdrawing to the tip, then slammed back in, making both him and Barrel cry out in rapture. The tub didn't have any traction and Barrel's skin was too slippery to hold, so Lock moved his hands from the boy's hips and grabbed onto the rim of the tub, gripping it right near Barrel's head. Then he pulled back again and arched himself back into those wonderfully clenching insides.

"Oh Lock! Like that! Harder! Harder! _Pl__ease_ harder!"

Lock leaned down and captured the screeching boy's lips, silencing his pleas, and he swept his tongue out to tangle with the other's once again. It was messy and inexperienced, and Lock couldn't keep his rhythm from faltering every now and then, but it felt good. It felt great. Better than anything he'd ever felt before.

"Ahh! Barrel, you-!" But he couldn't even finish his sentence as a sharp throb made him dip his head onto Barrel's collarbone and moan loudly.

Water was sloshing over the sides, spilling across the floor and Barrel unlocked his legs from around Lock's waist, spreading them wide and hooking his knees up over the rim on either side of the tub. This new position allowed Lock to thrust deeper and he groaned, breath coming quicker as his hips sped up, furiously trying to make himself release.

Barrel suddenly tensed, arms tightening around Lock's neck and almost strangling him, perhaps in retribution of Lock's strangling earlier, but then Barrel was sobbing and choking and shaking and something hot splashed against Lock's stomach. He didn't even know what it was, but he had a faint idea that Barrel had released.

That thought made Lock grit his teeth and bury himself into Barrel's trembling body a couple more quick times, then he was coming, into Barrel, in earth-shattering spurts as his body shook against his will. "Gah! Barrel! Barrel! Ahhh!" He felt himself emptying everything, pouring into Barrel and making sure things would never be the same between them again.

Not that that would be a bad thing.

Lock collapsed onto the smaller boy, still coming a little bit and still trying in vain to thrust, but his muscles wouldn't let him. He was too tired. So he just lay there.

Barrel was panting thickly, breath coming quick still and chest pressing against Lock's as he breathed. It made Lock shift with each intake of air, and he chuckled.

His mind was wandering lazily and he had a stray thought. "Hey, Barrel..." He mumbled sleepily.

Barrel only grunted, sounding as exhausted as him.

"How did you find me so easily when we were playing Hide and Seek at the beginning of the week? You can usually _never_ find me. What was different about _that_ time?"

Barrel laughed breathlessly, clearing his throat and managing to reply softly. "I cheated."

Lock choked, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "What? You _never_ cheat!"

Barrel grinned that sly grin again. "I wanted to win."

"Why?" Lock frowned, eyebrows drawing together.

"So, we could end up like this." Barrel blushed lightly, making face redden cutely. "I like you, Lock."

It was Lock's turn to blush, and he looked away, not able to meet Barrel's bold stare. "Oh."

"Is that all you can say? After this?" Barrel shifted his hips slightly, making Lock very aware that they were still connected intimately.

Lock swallowed heavily, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and not liking it one bit. "Shut up. Just, shut up." Then he bent down again and kissed the boy once more, delaying an answer as long as he could. If he looked deep enough, he could say he had some fond feelings for his friend, but he didn't want to.

All that stuff was much too mushy.

So, instead, he broke the kiss and grinned. "Hey, Barrel. Play with me."

THE END


End file.
